The Transfer Student
by Korishimo
Summary: Kagome has moral problems. She drinks, does drugs, and has a sex craving Kouga hitting on her. Then one day, she bumps into a boy and finds him again as the new student of her high school. And she soon finds out that his arrival, changes her life.
1. The New Student

A/N: Well this is my first Alternate Universe Inuyasha fic. At first I didn't like putting already set people in different settings, but after reading stories from a few good authors, they've convinced me that it's okay to have AU's. So I'm going all out with this fic. They don't call it alternate for no reason! Anyway, thank you for even deciding to check this story out, I hope you read it, like it, and review it! Thank you, and here's chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters made by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A warm soft sunshine entered the window of Kagome's bedroom. She yawned softly bed and turned on her when the light reached out and hit her face. After what seemed like a minute later, a loud buzzing noise blasted from the side of her bed. Confused and alarmed, Kagome screamed and jumped so suddenly that she fell out of her bed.  
  
"Oh, damn alarm clock! I'LL GET YOU SOUTA!!" Kagome screamed into the already lively house.  
  
Once again, Souta had played the Blast the Alarm Clock trick on Kagome. From where Souta was in the house, he laughed loudly when he heard the thump come from Kagome's room. "Souta!" Kagome's mother yelled firmly, though he continued to bellow anyway.  
  
Kagome put her sheets back on the bed and fumbled with them to make her bed look decent. The attempt failed and thus, Kagome moved onto changing. She threw off her night clothes and quickly skimmed through her closet for something to wear. "Hmm this'll do!" Kagome said pulling out a gray turtle neck sweater, with red stitches across the neck. As a bottom, Kagome pulled out a small black skirt to match. Kagome's school was one of the few that let you dress freely.  
  
Kagome searched around the room to see if anything had been left around from last nights romp. A few boxes of cigarettes lay on the floor, empty of course, and a few bottles of beer, left half full were standing on her nightstand. "I'm surprised I didn't knock'em over" Kagome thought aloud grabbing the bottles. She chugged down what was left of the bottles and threw them into the private garbage hidden in her room. The garbage where all of her drugs and alcohol garbage went every morning. The garbage no one knew about and the one that she took out herself. Considering the room livable, she headed out the door.  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs to be greeted by chaos. Kagome's mother was feverishly rushing around the kitchen, trying to make lunches, make breakfast, feed the cat, stop Souta from causing mayhem, and listen to Grandpa's ramblings from the paper all at the same time.  
  
"Morning mom." Kagome said unsurely grabbing a plate of toast that seemed to be unclaimed. "Morning dear" her mother said quickly and continued to make lunches.  
  
"Kagome I can't believe you're wearing that! With that skirt you're just screaming rape me!" Souta said obnoxiously slurping his cereal.  
  
Kagome glared at him and yelled with a mouthful of toast "Go back into the toxic waste you crawled out of and die you little demon. And just for that no drive to the arcade today."  
  
"Bitch." Souta said under his breath and shoved more cereal in his mouth. "Two days." Kagome snapped back.  
  
Ever since her father died, Souta had become quite a sour and evil boy. He would commit petty crimes like theft or defacing public property. Souta had even done so much crime around the neighborhood, the local kid gang had decided to take him in and he immediately became second in command. First in command seemed to be a boy named Shippo who lived a few doors down.  
  
"Well I'm off! Bye mom! Bye Grandpa!" Kagome said grabbing her lunch and kissing both parents goodbye. "Bye honey!" her mother said not even looking up from Souta's sandwich she was making. Kagome's mother then sniffed the air saying "What's that smokey smell?". She shrugged it off and continued making Souta's lunch. Grandpa just mumbled something like he always did and continued to read the paper.  
  
Kagome stopped at the door and put on her school shoes and headed out to the street at the end of her families shrine. Where her car usually was though, the spot was empty. Kagome stood gaping for awhile until remembering her car was in the shop for the brakes to be fixed.  
  
"Darn, looks like I'm running." Kagome said taking off in the direction of her school. Halfway there she remembered the fact that she had a bike and could've used that but it was to late now. '7:15, I'm gonna just make it.' Kagome thought now a little closer to the school. In the time it took her to look down at her watch and look back up a person had managed to unknowingly get in her way. She crashed into them and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry; I was in a rush and wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome said getting up quickly and brushing herself off. The boy picked up his head and looked straight into Kagome's eyes. For an instant, it seemed as if time itself had stopped. They stared for a moment, but the boy quickly recomposed himself and got up.  
  
"Nah, it was my fault, I wasn't aware of the people around me." He said also brushing off dirt from his clothes. Kagome quickly scanned what he looked like from the bottom up.  
  
A pair of used sneakers adorned his feet that could barely be seen over the baggy jeans he was wearing. The jeans were so loose on his slender body, that his boxers could obviously be seen if his baggy white under shirt and red jacket weren't covering them. She moved to his face and saw two golden eyes and angered looking eyebrows, also she noticed the long hair that went down to his waist. His hair seemed to be garnished with two little ears that quaintly looked like doggie ears that were begging to be scratched.  
  
"What's with the ears?" Kagome said bluntly and the boy turned away from her embarrassed.  
  
"Umm I'd rather not say. I have school to get to now. I don't want to be late for my first day. Bye!" the boy said and quickly ran off down the street.  
  
'Okay that was weird.Oh my gosh! 7:21! How did I spend so much time with him?!' Kagome thought, picking up her run again.  
  
When Kagome reached the school it was 7:27 and all of the students were still lounging around the school grounds. Kagome searched around the campus to immediately find two of her friends sitting under their favorite campus tree.  
  
"Hi Miroku! Hi Sango!" Kagome called out to the two. They looked up and smiled at her and waved her over.  
  
"Hello Kagome" Sango said smiling and patting the ground next to her to sit. "Good morning Kagome! Did you sleep well last night?" Miroku asked smiling and writing something down in his notebook, notes on today's assignments most likely.  
  
"Yes, but I had a rude awakening from Souta again. I swear one day I'm gonna kill that brat!" Kagome said sitting down and violently mauling a leaf that fell next to her. Her rant was cut short by two arms wrapping around her from behind. "Hey sexy" a manly voice said from behind.  
  
Immediately Kagome knew who it was. Kouga the Banger. Kouga was known throughout the school to have managed to have sex with every hot girl in the school. The only two girls that even stood a chance to be considered and were left were Kagome and Sango. Sango probably wasn't going to sleep with him, maybe. But, Kagome definitely knew she wasn't going to bed with that piece of garbage.  
  
"What do you want Kouga?" Kagome said loudly removing his arms and thinking to end her sentence '.you human mattress'  
  
"I wanna be with you sexy." Kouga said trying to get closer to her and do something sexual. Kagome jumped forward though and heard the bell ring loudly after. Luckily, Kagome had one class with him and first period wasn't it. She grabbed Miroku and Sango and quickly ran into the building to get away from the sex-craving freak. When they reached their homeroom, students were already piling into their assigned desks.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat horizontally together in the last row. Kagome sat closest to the wall with the desk on her left empty and the one on her right filled with Sango and next to her Miroku. The desk left next to her always was left empty in case a new student came.  
  
When the teacher finally entered the room, she seemed to be talking to someone outside before she entered. When she gave her full attention to the class she called out "Good morning class!"  
  
"Good morning Miss Kaede" the class responded to her call.  
  
"Today I have good news; we will be welcoming a new student. This young man has transferred here from a distant rural part of Japan so I hope you'll all make him feel welcome. You may come in now." Miss Kaede called out to the closed door.  
  
The door opened and the boy Kagome had bumped into this morning was standing there, ears twitching and eyes staring right back at the staring class. "Please welcome Mr. Inuyasha Shikon!" Miss Kaede said writing his name on the board. Inuyasha smiled serenely and Kagome gaped and sighed. 'Today's going to be a long day.'  
  
A/N: Well I said it was AU didn't I? I'm going to go all out with this AU so don't flame me. It's going to get better I promise, I just need a little time to tell you all the differences of character in this story. And the way I have Naraku will make you laugh your ass off. Hopefully it will anyway. So please review, you have my thanks. No flames, because if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, and thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Ja! 


	2. A Story and A Friend

A/N: Well I'm starting to write this before I post chapter one, so I don't know anyone to give feedback to from reviews. I'll probably have it up by the end though so at the bottom I'll put review feedback. I'm glad that you're even reading this because it means that you're interested in my story! Thank you! ^_^ And now without further ado, chapter 2!  
  
Kagome stared at the new boy for a few moments. There seemed to be a cheery yet tough air about him. Something that made you say "I'm glad that I'm alive". It made Kagome sick. 'And what's with the ears?' Kagome thought continuing to scowl and stare at him. A silent murmur grew throughout the classroom, everyone talking about the new kid.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the class, trying to hear what everyone was talking about. And he did hear what they were saying with his supersonic ears. Then Inuyasha's eyes moved to Kagome's. Unlike before, when their eyes met, a great eerie feeling grew on both of them. Kagome, a feeling of dislike. Inuyasha, a feeling of depression. Something about Kagome told Inuyasha she was very unhappy, and at that moment, Inuyasha made it his duty to find out what's wrong and fix it. Because that's just the way he is.  
  
"Very nice to meet you all" Inuyasha said, bowing to the class. A general "Hi" was given from the class and Inuyasha smiled from their warm welcome.  
  
"Now Mr. Shikon, would you please take a seat next to Kagome. Kagome raise your hand so Inuyasha may identify you" Ms. Kaede ordered.  
  
Kagome did as she was told and raised her hand. Inuyasha nodded and walked over to the empty desk next to Kagome. "Hi I'm Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said sitting down in the seat and unloading things from his backpack. "Yeah I'm Kagome." Kagome muttered not even bothering to look at him.  
  
"Well gee, you were nicer this morning" Inuyasha said sarcastically, looking at her.  
  
"I'm a morning person." Kagome said a little quieter as Ms. Kaede began her history lesson.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her and then went to paying attention to the lesson. Throughout the day Inuyasha would look over to Kagome to see what she was doing and in three periods the most she would do was bite a pencil, stare blankly at the teacher, or make little doodles on her notepad. 'Straight A student.' Inuyasha thought looking at her. Then near the ending of third period, the girl sitting next to her, Sango passed her a note.  
  
"How do you like the new kid?" Sango was written on the paper. Kagome wrote back "He's pretty weird. He keeps staring at me and looking at me like I'm on display." Kagome passed the note, Sango read, wrote, and gave it back. She had written "Well I think he's pretty sexy if you ask me. Those ears on his head make me think he has a disease, but just look at his bod! You can tell he worked out in the country! ^_^"  
  
"Sango you're such a pervert." Kagome wrote and handed the note back. Sango looked at her and wrote back to her "Hey I like to hit on guys, forgive me if I'm just being natural." Kagome read and wrote back "But you're going out with Miroku!" Sango sighed and wrote back "You're right. Though he is a geek, you have to admit he's pretty sexy looking. A sexy geek is a rare find. Ok you can have Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome freaked out at this. "Want him?! I don't even know him! Let alone like him!" When Sango read the note she smiled a perverted smile and said to her quietly "Yeah, but you will.". For a few moments Kagome stared at Sango with the "Are you for real?" look on her face, trying to see if her friend was plotting something. Sango just continued to smile and went about the rest of the day with that air to her.  
  
Kagome then looked over to Inuyasha, who at the time had been looking at her. They stared fixedly at one another for a moment when the bell rang and interrupted them. Kagome got up and said to her friends "Let's eat in the cafeteria today."  
  
"Okay" the two replied and quickly gathered their things.  
  
Before they managed to get too far, Inuyasha called "Hey, do you mind if I have lunch with you?"  
  
Kagome dawned a stern face and was about to turn around and blow him off, but Miroku had beaten her to the punch line.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" Inuyasha smiled at them and they smiled back. Kagome just continued to walk away towards the cafeteria.  
  
When they arrived they all got a lunch special from the kitchen half of the cafeteria and ate at the tables that were not to far away. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha started to chat but Kagome conveniently left herself out of the conversation.  
  
"So where are you from?" Sango asked taking a sip of water.  
  
"I'm from one of those no name towns in a rural part of Japan. A rare thing, to find rural in Japan, but when you're in the middle of nowhere, it's there." Inuyasha said sighing and taking a bite of the hamburger that he got.  
  
"I see. So why did you move to Tokyo? From the country to the big city." Miroku asked biting a french-fry.  
  
"Well, it was my brother's idea. I lived by myself in that area. I inherited a lot of money from my father who died from a disease. My father was a very powerful lawyer who actually worked here in Tokyo. When he died my mother wanted to move back to the small city where she was born, so I went with her and stayed there. Soon after though, she died from the grief of the loss. I stayed there for a while, living in just a plain little house, but then I got a letter from my brother, inviting me to stay with him. So I packed up and headed back to Tokyo. So now I'm living with my brother and his wife. My brother is also a lawyer."  
  
"That's cool. Sorry about the loss Inuyasha." Miroku said biting into the hamburger.  
  
"It's okay" Inuyasha said finishing his burger and attacking his fries.  
  
"So you're familiar with Tokyo? Aw phooey, I wanted to have everyone show you around!" Sango said nudging Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at her with one of those, don't put me in this situation, faces and said "I can't go anywhere. I have work you know." She then stood up and walked towards the exit, throwing her trash out on the way.  
  
"Ms. Sunshine." Inuyasha said sarcastically sipping some of the Coke he had.  
  
"Oh she's always like that, but she wasn't always though. Kagome used to be a very cheery person until the day her father died. She was never the same again." Sango said and took another drink of water.  
  
Inuyasha let a concerned look grow onto his face as he looked towards the place that Kagome had just left the room from. 'No wonder she's so upset all the time. I need to get to know her better.' Inuyasha thought. For some reason, he was being more kind and unselfish then he usually was.  
  
The rest of the school day was uneventful. Throughout the last few classes Inuyasha would always glance back at Kagome who would try to put a book up, preventing his view. In fifth hour Kouga joined the class and once again started hitting on Kagome. Inuyasha at first instinct, clenched his fists and tensed to fight him, but he then remembered that Kagome was nothing to him, relationship wise, and she seemed to be handling herself well. A cleverly maneuvered kick to the balls seemed to put Kouga out of commission.  
  
When the school bell rang, Kagome quickly rushed out of the school to try and get away from Inuyasha. His obsession though, made sure she didn't get out of range and his demon speeds were also an advantage as well. When Kagome noticed him she became annoyed.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked sternly, not turning around.  
  
"Because I can walk where I want to and my home happens to be in this direction." Inuyasha said loudly in case she wouldn't hear.  
  
"Fine." Kagome said and continued to walk. One question had been eating her insides out though. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and she stopped and turned around to face him. "So what's with those doggy ears?!?" she yelled loudly.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and tried to cover his face to not show the blush. He couldn't avoid this question though as it would come up again anyway. "These are Inu-youkai ears. My father was an Inu demon. It explains his job at least. My mother was a human, thus I am a hanyou. And since I'm only half, I can't hide the demon side of me as well as full demons can. My brother is full demon so he's actually my half brother. I don't even know why he likes me. I'm considered the freak of both worlds." Inuyasha now was looking down at his feet. At that moment, Kagome's heart had seemed to become less hard.  
  
Tears were starting to streak down Inuyasha's face. "That's why I had to live in the middle of nowhere. So I could be alone so I wouldn't be ridiculed." The last few words were shaky and hard to understand. Kagome's heart had now instantly become as soft as a feather pillow. She walked up to him and hugged him. Gently squeezing his arms and rocking back and forth making shushing noises. Inuyasha bent his head down and cried into her shoulder. For the moment, this scene of compassion seemed to be perfectly fine with Kagome.  
  
When Inuyasha recomposed himself, he lifted his head up and looked Kagome straight in the eyes. Kagome gave him a smile and he returned it. That first spark seemed to be there at the moment. She then released her hold and looked at her watch. "4: 23!? I have to be at work in seven minutes and it'll take me 20 minutes to walk there!" Kagome cried and instantly began to panic. Her heart regained it's steel exterior and she glared at Inuyasha. "And it's all your stupid, stalking, fault!" she yelled pointing at him.  
  
"Well I can give you a ride. Hop on!" Inuyasha said bending down for her to climb on his back.  
  
"Can hanyou's run fast?" Kagome said confused.  
  
"This one can!" Inuyasha said pointing to himself with his thumb and smiling.  
  
Hastily Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and as soon as she was settled he dashed off. Inuyasha was jumping from roof top to roof top and the occasional tree, with Kagome pointing the way to go. The two made it to the fast food joint just in time. "4:30 on the dot. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said bowing.  
  
"No problem. See ya at school tomorrow!" Inuyasha said with a toothy smile and dashed off.  
  
'Wow he has fangs.' Kagome thought as she watched him dash away. She turned and walked into the fast food joint and she greeted her fellow workers. Here was where Kagome's true best friend was. "Hey guys!" Kagome called into the food place getting a hello murmur back from the workers.  
  
A large man.err woman was standing at the cash register waiting to take an order. She had a muscular look to her, but hair was long and put up. She had tons of makeup on her face and her boobs seemed to be obnoxiously large. When she saw Kagome, she immediately became excited and shouted "KAGOME! KAGOME DARLING! OVER HERE!"  
  
"Yeah hold on let me punch in!" Kagome said smiling to her best friend. She punched in, put on her uniform, and manned the register next to the man.err woman. "How was school today dearie?" the woman said leaning onto the counter. "Kinda humdrum. We got this new student in school today. He seems to be prying into my personal life or wants to anyway. I'm not gonna let him though. How was the management game today?" Kagome asked the man.WOMAN! I can't tell.  
  
"Pretty easy, the lunch hour wasn't as rough as usual. Though my day is always cheered up by you Kagome." The woman said smiling to her.  
  
"Thanks Naraku." Kagome replied.  
  
((*Screeching stop noise* WAIT A MINUTE!! Hold the Fic!!! Naraku's a cross dresser? *Waits for shock and/or laughter to set in or stop*....Okay continue))  
  
Naraku just smiled and did a hand movement that seemed to say "Aw get outta town.". Naraku then continued with "Well was the guy cute? Would I be interested?" Naraku edged towards her.  
  
"No I think he's an axe." Kagome replied.  
  
"Aww really?" Naraku said frowning.  
  
"Yeah" she replied again.  
  
Naraku and Kagome have made up a code to say when they thought a guy would be interested in Naraku. An axe would be a straight guy, but he wouldn't be into the obviously manhood of Naraku. Only harps were guys that were into Naraku.  
  
The two manned the register for the rest of the afternoon. Not very many people came in. Only one or two who were in there for a snack, not dinner. When Kagome's shift was over at 7 o' clock, she punched out and started to head towards the door, when she stopped suddenly and turned back around to Naraku. She was holding a brown paper bag, smiling and dangling it.  
  
"Almost forgot." Kagome said grabbing the bag from Naraku and smiling to her.  
  
Naraku just smiled back at her and said softly "I'll deduct it from today's pay as usual. Enjoy sweetie. Bye bye!" Kagome smiled back at Naraku, dropped the bag into her purse, and headed out the door.  
  
A/N: Well that was a shocker. Kagome's best friend the cross dresser Naraku?! Wow, how do I come up with this shit? I confuse me. Anyway as always please review. I'm actually not putting any review notices because I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Maybe the fact that as I'm writing this it has been up for not even one day my have something to do with it though. When you're on a roll, you roll. I hope people are enjoying my story. As usual no flames, I do accept some criticism though so don't be shy in telling me the truth. Just don't yell at me saying it's not how you like it so it's bad. Pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. Please review! Arigatou and Ja! 


	3. Car and Brother Problems

A/N: Well once again I'm starting this before I get reviews. So maybe if I'm lazy and stop writing, we might actually get some review feedback. Also, the disclaimer that was in the beginning, stick it on all of the following chapters. K? Thanks. Without further ado, chapter 3!  
  
Kagome walked down the street, heading towards the auto shop where she left her car. Along the way, she spotted Shippo, Souta, and the rest of the gang, all peeing on swings and toys in the park. "Gross!" Kagome said loud enough for them to hear. They all looked at her and laughed, zipping up and running away. Souta gave her the finger before he was gone. "I'll cut both of those munchkins off!" Kagome yelled hoping he would hear.  
  
When she arrived at the auto shop, a gruff fat looking man approached the desk. He was eating a peach and seemingly staring into space. "Umm I'm here to pick up my car. The last name's Higurashi." Kagome said nervously to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, the total comes to one hundred and fifty dollars." the man said with a mouthful of peach.  
  
Kagome took out her check book and wrote a check for 150 dollars and gave it to him. She had been saving her money since she was 14 years old and since then, Kagome could take care of her own expenses. The man took the check and slipped it into the cash register. He went to a locked cabinet and pulled out a set of car keys. The man tossed her the keys saying "It's in the parking lot." and continuing to eat his peach.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said bowing and exiting the shop. Kagome walked around the small lot until she spotted her car not to far away. She quickly ran up to it and unlocked it with the remote on the key chain. The car clicked and flashed, signaling it was open and Kagome hopped in. She turned the car on and blasted music, rock her favorite, and drove home to have dinner.  
  
When she got home, Souta had already arrived home from his gang meeting and was sitting in the family room playing video games.  
  
"What gives you and your little winkie the right to play video games?" Kagome questioned as soon as she walked it.  
  
"Bite me." Souta said from the floor. Instead Kagome stepped on him to prove she was pissed off.  
  
"I saw that rude finger you gave me and unless you want me to cut it off, I suggest you apologize for it." Kagome said calmly still standing on him.  
  
"Fuck you!" Souta said squirming and trying to get her off balance.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Kagome screamed and she immediately began attacking her little brother. She picked him up by the ankles and began to violently shake him and throw him around. Souta tried punching her but whenever he throw his hand back to make a forceful impact, she'd throw him out. After a few minutes of shaking, Kagome used the last bit of force to throw him onto the couch and say "And don't ever!...Say that kind of thing to me AGAIN!"  
  
Souta just whimpered from the couch defeated and watched her go back up into her room. Kagome threw herself onto the bed exhausted. Though she had won, fighting Souta was still tiring. She stuffed her head into the top of her pillow and sighed deeply. 'I need a light.' Kagome thought and quickly went to the large purse she tossed aside.  
  
Kagome shuffled through it until she came across the bag Naraku had given her. "Salvation!" she said as she opened up the bag and looked around to see what she got. Today's drug bag consisted of cigarettes, cocaine, marijuana, and one bottle of beer. The beer was a special treat though, as it was only given to her on special occasions. 'Wow I wonder what I did to get this, her best beer. Oh well, thanks Naraku!' Kagome thought opening the bottle and taking a swig.  
  
At nearly eight o'clock Kagome's mother called up to Kagome "Dinner's ready Kagome!"  
  
"Ok mom!" Kagome yelled back to her and quickly put out the cigarette she was smoking. Kagome got out her Lysol and air fresheners and quickly sprayed both at one time. Within seconds the smell of cigarettes was covered by a clean, lavender scent that seemed to parade around the room. Kagome kept spraying until she found the scent completely gone. She then rushed into her bathroom to change out of the clothes she was wearing. The scent had also gone deeply into her clothes.  
  
After fixing herself up in the bathroom for a few minutes, Kagome shoved the drugs under her bed, rushed out the door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where her mother was just setting things onto the table.  
  
"I thought you said dinner was ready ten minutes ago!" Kagome shouted to her mother annoyed.  
  
"Oh you know me dear, I always call you ahead. You always have to change before dinner. Now sit down and eat." Her mother replied and went to get Souta a plate.  
  
Souta had an ice pack on his knee that he was gently nurturing. When he saw Kagome, he stuck out his tongue and mouthed "You'll pay for this." Kagome mouthed back "You wish."  
  
Throughout dinner, Kagome and Souta would give each other glares and looks of disgust, each one shoving in food when they saw the look on the other. Kagome finished her meal quickly and threw her chopsticks onto the table saying "Thanks mom." and storming back up to her room.  
  
Kagome continued to smoke the cigarette she put out earlier, when the phone on her nightstand rang. She picked it up and said "Hello, Higurashi residence."  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Sango!" the voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Oh hi Sango, what's up?" Kagome said putting down the cigarette.  
  
"Am I disturbing your alone time?" Sango asked coded, though she knew what she could've said.  
  
"It's alright, now what'd you wanna say?" Kagome asked leaning against the headboard of her bed.  
  
"Well Miroku and I were going to go to this night club and we wanted to know if you wanted to come to." Sango said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"How are we going to manage to get into a night club?" Kagome asked sitting up and also excited.  
  
"Well.that might be the one problem. You see, it's a night club owned by Kouga's father. Kouga could get us all in for free, but he won't let anyone come in unless you're going to be there. Please Kagome! It'll be fun I promise! And I bet we could ditch Kouga easy." Sango was now begging. She knew how much Kagome hated Kouga.  
  
"Grrr.well alright. I guess we can ditch him easily. Where do you want to meet?" Kagome asked into the phone.  
  
"Go to Miroku's house, his grandparents are always asleep by now. Ok I'll see you later. Bye" Sango said about to hang up.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome replied. Just then she heard the tail end of a "Oh wait Kagome." but it was too late. Kagome had already hung up the phone.  
  
"It was probably nothing." Kagome thought aloud and went to her closet to find something to wear. After a few minutes she picked out a pair of tight black leather pants and a purple tube top that just barely covered her belly button. Kagome went to the bathroom and put on some makeup to make herself look even better. Maybe she'd find a cute guy to dance with. She picked out a pair of slip on black shoes that had a black cloth cover the top of her foot, but left an opening for her toes.  
  
When she thought she looked just stunning, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her mother was sitting on the sofa watching one of her nightly programs when Kagome said, "I'm going over to Sango's. I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"Alright dear, have fun." Kagome's mother said from the couch and smiled.  
  
"Oh wait!" Kagome said and dashed back up the stairs. Souta was already in her room searching for blackmail material. "Get out ya little creep!" Kagome shouted at him. When he realized he was discovered, he quickly scurried out of the room and down the hall and back to his room. When she looked around and saw nothing was missing (Including the drugs) she walked out and locked her door.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs again, calling one more goodbye before heading out of the house. Kagome walked down the shrine steps and hopped into her car, turning it on and blasting the music. Her lime green Mercedes seemed to vibrate to the bass of the music. Kagome pounded on the gas pedal and zoomed down the street towards Miroku's house. It didn't take her long, for Miroku's house was a 15 minute walk from her house. She parked the car and went to the door of the modern house. Miroku greeted her.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome! You look positively radiant in that outfit!" Miroku said fixing his glasses to see her better.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself today. Sango help?" Kagome asked walking in. She couldn't hear his reply. Kagome was too much in shock. There sitting on the sofa was Inuyasha.  
  
"What's he doing here?!?!" Kagome shouted angrily shocked.  
  
"Because he was invited." Inuyasha said back, glaring at her for being rude again.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I tried to tell you. Inuyasha was the one who suggested it. I remembered to tell you after you already hung up." Sango said coming out of her bedroom. She was wearing a fire engine red color shirt that seemed to slant and be torn to show most of her body, but just enough to be censored. She wore black denim pants and shoes similar to Kagome's only red.  
  
"Well I'm not going if he's going." Kagome said childishly sitting on the sofa and crossing her arms.  
  
"Aw come on Kagome, you're already dressed up, don't spoil it." Sango was once again pleading. She put on the face that Kagome could never say no to. After staring at her for a moment, Kagome broke and said "Fine I'll go.."  
  
The group cheered but heard her say "But I won't like it!"  
  
After making some final preparations they all piled into Miroku's grandpa's SUV, and headed out to Kouga's father's nightclub.  
  
'This is gonna be some night.' Kagome thought, wincing after Inuyasha touched her from the next seat.  
  
A/N: You like me! You really like me!!! Well I've gotten more reviews for this fic in two days, then I have in a lifetime! I'm so glad you all like it! Well because of your hearty reviews, I'm gonna write more even faster! Okay now to thank reviewers and give feedback. This may take awhile. To returning fans just look for your name.  
  
Lavender Gaia: See, according to other people they do like me! I didn't think I rushed it either. Why would I rush the first chapter?  
  
The Spider: Ok, you didn't need to be so harsh on Lavender. She is one of my friends. But thank you for agreeing with me. And don't worry I think I'm going to keep this fic going until the end.  
  
VioletRose4: Like I said it's not AU for nothing! ^_^  
  
Pheonix6: Thank you very much!  
  
Qghjkj.l: I will  
  
Eartha: Thanks. Maybe I should do more OOC more often!  
  
CraziAznGurl: You'll never guess the ending in a million years. Keep reading! ^_^  
  
Evil 1 of fluff: Thanks for favoriting me! I feel so honored.  
  
Priestess Sakura: Don't worry, I'm going to update it now.  
  
Inu: Ok  
  
ShayFox77: Of course he's ooc. If he wasn't this wouldn't be a AU fic.  
  
Emerald Dragon Hanyou: It's a gift my friend, a gift  
  
Sango: That's why I made it Kouga's father's nightclub, you'll be seeing more Kouga and romance soon.  
  
Rookie: Maybe he is.or maybe he isn't. I might have Kikyo, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Kitty: Yep that's about right, thanks and I hope I will  
  
Whew! That took a while. Ok, now for my actual notes! ^_^' This chapter was kinda like a transfer chapter. Just basically the little stuff that happens here will lead to story plots in later chapters. That's the way it is with all fics right? Well I'm going to be typing away relentlessly to please the public. Thank you all again for reviewing so much! I love you all for it! ^_^ Anyway, till next chapter! Ja! 


	4. A Night in the Club

A/N: Ok, not to waste any time, I'm gonna rush into chapter 4! I wanna keep my fans nice and happy and impressed at how these chapters are going to be coming out so fast. As to those who have already reviewed chapter three (you're so fast I'm starting this the night of the day I posted chapter 3) you're suggestions are on track but not the way it's gonna happen. I wonder how many people will try to see what other people suggested..Anyway, without further ado, chapter 4! (My word is anyway ^_^)  
  
Kagome sat in the car, grumpily crossing her arms in disgust. She was forced to sit next to Inuyasha and that was no fun for her at all. Inuyasha sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass window of the car. Kagome wasn't enjoying sitting next to him and neither was he. Why should he? Inuyasha removed his head from the glass and drummed his fingers on the moving car door. Just one question was burning to be answered though for him. Inuyasha wanted an answer for it but didn't know how she would take it. Finally he summoned the courage and asked.  
  
"Kagome why do you not like me? I haven't done anything to offend you nor have I acted like a jerk in front of you. I'm a general nice guy so I don't know why you hate me so much?! Could you please clarify that for me?!" Inuyasha let it all out at once.  
  
Kagome stopped fuming for a few moments and looked at him. No hatred in her eyes, no love in her eyes. Just looked. Though Sango and Miroku were in the front seats, they stopped talking to one another and listened as well. They had never really known why Kagome was so upset all the time either. In fact after her father died, a few days later she became sour. They both wanted to know as much as he did, but never got the courage to ask, always afraid they would offend her.  
  
Kagome finally let emotion fill to her face. Sadness. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and she began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?..." Inuyasha asked and tried giving her a hug. She batted him away though, screaming "Don't touch me!"  
  
Inuyasha backed away a little, wondering if he had crossed an unwanted barrier. After a few minutes Sango and Miroku went back to talking, now in hushed voices.  
  
"It's been a while since Kagome's had a break down like that. Poor thing, every time someone mentions the reason for her anger she breaks down. I wonder who she will tell when the time comes" Miroku wondered from the passenger seat.  
  
"I don't know." Sango replied and continued to drive towards the nightclub.  
  
The rest of the car drive was driven in silence. By the time the three had reached the club, Kagome had collected herself and reapplied makeup. The four piled out of the car and onto a small runway, with people lined up, waiting, begging, to get in.  
  
"The Sake House? You didn't tell me Kouga's father owned the most popular nightclub in town!" Kagome called to Sango who just barely heard her.  
  
"Yeah, and we're getting in all thanks to you and Inuyasha!" Sango said loudly, cutting in front of the people in line. A gruff looking man was standing at the front, behind the admission area, holding a list of people to allow in.  
  
When he saw Sango and the others approaching he laughed and said "Aren't you a little to young and poor to be here?"  
  
"If you must know, we were invited here by Mr. Kouga. The name was coded just in case. The name on the list should be." Sango rummaged through her pocket and found a piece of paper. ".ah yes! "Kagome is the Best Looking Woman In The World""  
  
The man chuckled at her statement, but just for kicks he looked at the list. On the very top was written in obviously bad handwriting "Kagome is the Best Looking Woman in the World" Next to it was written, exclusive members, no entrance fee or id check.  
  
"Pardon me mam'" The man said bowing and lifting up the little rope that blocked the entrance. Sango just smiled proudly and entered everyone else following.  
  
Inside music was blasting loud enough to make your ears pop if you weren't used to it. Miroku and Inuyasha's ear's popped continuously. Inuyasha's especially with his sensitive ears.  
  
"I can't hear a damn thing!" Inuyasha complained loudly, not knowing if they would hear or not. The others heard fine and shrugged to show him the message. After standing in the entrance for a few moments a man came up to them, wearing a suit and sunglasses.  
  
"You must be Kouga's friends, right this way." the man said leading them all to a door that was apparently heavily barred. The man took out a key card and slipped it into a slot near the door. The door clicked signifying it unlocked and the man opened the door. The group followed him into the room, Miroku making sure it shut before continuing.  
  
Inside was a hallway that lead to a stairway. The group traveled along, Sango wondering if they would even be in the dance area. After climbing the stairway, music could be heard. When they walked down the hallway it had a glass window at the end of it, showing where they had just been.  
  
There was a door next to the window and the man turned and said "Here is your private party." he opened the door. The four stood there amazed at what they saw.  
  
A mini version of the club downstairs. The only two differences was the fact that only one person was in the room and the music wasn't blasting. Actually when the man shut the door, the room fell silent. The boy in the room turned and recognized them all.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kouga called to the back of the group.  
  
"Hi Kouga! I brought everyone just like you told me!" Inuyasha smiled and said to him. He walked forward and brought up his elbow. Kouga did the same and they bumped and laughed.  
  
Kagome stood there thinking 'Oh great, one more reason to hate Inuyasha' The two were talking to each other as if they had been friends for years. After they chatted for a minute Kouga walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her behind.  
  
"Hey hot stuff." Kouga started.  
  
Kagome screamed flabbergasted, slapped him, and marched right out of the room.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called and ran after her back into the club.  
  
Kagome had already marched herself up to the bar and had a drink in her hand by the time Sango caught up. Kagome had tears in her eyes and was drinking herself into a tizzy, constantly calling the bartender for more.  
  
'She was just a few steps ahead of me. How did she manage to get that much in her?' Sango thought as she walked over to her friend.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong? We came here to have fun!" Sango questioned sitting next to her.  
  
"I don't wanna deal with that pervert. All he wants to do is have sex with me!" Kagome screamed to her friend, now letting the alcohol start to wash her troubles.  
  
"Come on Kagome, he just touched your butt. That's no big deal. I've had tons of guys touch me." 'In more ways than you can imagine.' Sango finished her sentence in thought, letting a perverted grin dawn on her face.  
  
"Well I don't care. You go and have fun then!" Kagome yelled taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"Fine Kagome, but you're missing out!" Sango yelled back to her friend angrily and marched away.  
  
"Fine go bitch." Kagome muttered and took another sip of her drink. For about an hour Kagome sat at the bar. Taking drinks and listening to the blaring music. Soon Kagome became so drunk she couldn't even see straight. A familiar figure approached her and called her name. She could barely make out what was said to her.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" the manly voice asked, taking her arm and wrapping it around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine.Kouga.s'that you?..." Kagome asked but never got her questioned answered. She passed out in the mans arms right when he picked her up.  
  
When Kagome awoke she was in a room, lights dim and the room seemed to be spinning. The room had light red carpet on the walls and a dark red carpet floor to match. There was a big white ceiling fan above her head and three of the lights on it were lit to shine for the whole room.  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome thought as she looked around the room. Soon after the door opened. Kouga walked in carrying a glass of water and a pill.  
  
"Ah you're awake! That's good. You've been unconscious for at least an hour. Here take this, it'll help you're hangover." Kouga said, shoving the pill and water into her hands. Groggily, Kagome took the pill and swallowed it saying "Kouga where am I?" after.  
  
"This is another room in my fathers club. This one's even more exclusive than the other one. Only my dad and one other guy have a key to this room. We're all alone." After Kouga finished his sentence, it seemed like Kagome's hangover had just intensified. The room started spinning even more wildly and Kagome didn't seem to be having control over her body.  
  
"Kouga.what kind of pill did you give me?" Kagome asked, grabbing her head and holding it tightly in fear it might fall off.  
  
((A/N: This may get a little intense, but don't worry.))  
  
"Oh it's starting to take affect already? Good.it was a knock out pill, just for you my sweet." Kouga said and started to unzip his pants. His pants dropped and silky brown boxers were revealed. Kouga then unzipped Kagome's leather pants and slid them down just enough to show her panties.  
  
"Kouga! Stop! Please!...No!." Kagome said, tears now forming in her eyes. She tried to move, do something to stop him, but it was in vain. Kagome had her strength sapped from the pill and so she closed her eyes, hoping it would go away. Kouga began to pull down his boxers when all of a sudden the door slammed open.  
  
"Hey I'm busy!..." Kouga started but didn't finish. The person had punched Kouga square in the nose and he had passed out immediately.  
  
Heaving a great sigh of relief, Kagome tried to open her eyes to see who her savior was. Unfortunately the pill was taking it's toll and it had blurred her vision. Kagome soon passed out but feeling safe and secure.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes this time, she knew instantly that she was in a bedroom. It was a huge room, filled with every kind of luxury you could imagine in one room. Sitting up Kagome muttered "This is like the size of my living room." looking around and seeing all of the modern conveniences any woman or man could want. After a few moments of looking, a door on the opposite end of the room opened. Steam vapors and fruity smells filled the room, as Inuyasha walked out, his still wet body only covered in a towel across his waist.  
  
"Oh, good to see your awake! Do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked, not even worrying about what he was wearing.  
  
'Sango was right, he is buff.' Kagome thought and then said "No, I'm fine.Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would've done if Kouga had raped me."  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and said "No problem.". He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and entered the bathroom again for a moment. Inuyasha walked out again with them on his body, which was now dry from a quick towel dry. He sat next to Kagome smiling and saying "This is my room. When you passed out I picked you up and carried you here. I was all sweaty so I took a shower. Sango and Miroku know you're here and they said that they'd tell your mom you're sleeping over at Sango's."  
  
"Why? What time is it?" Kagome was puzzled and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. "Oh, that explains it. Anyway you saved me. Thank you Inuyasha. Here." Kagome smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kagome was very, very grateful to him. Inuyasha smiled and blushed, remembering he was still just in his boxers.  
  
"I think your rescue deserves a little better reward." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Whether it was the alcohol or the effects of the pill or maybe love, she didn't know. But whatever it was, it enveloped Kagome and let her forget her feelings of hate. Kagome pressed her lips to him and gave him passion which she had never shown anyone before. Inuyasha kissed back and soon gained entrance into her mouth, letting their tongues battle it out. After about two minutes, Inuyasha pulled away breathless and stunned that she had given him so much.  
  
"Wow." he whispered panting like a dog would.  
  
"Yeah.but it doesn't mean I like you.I'm just thanking you." Kagome muttered lying down a little tired.  
  
"Thank me some more." Inuyasha insisted and went down on top of her. Kagome giggled and outreached her arms, bringing him down into her and kissing him passionately once again. The two kept this one longer, loving the great feeling they were emitting to each other. That spark from earlier that day was coming back. The two spent the night, kissing passionately, and never escalating further than that. They both seemed to be content in each others mouth. Finally letting the alcohol take her into sleep, she sub- consciously muttered, "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you."  
  
Inuyasha let a puzzled look dawn on his face. He then thought 'Whether she means it or not, she still said it, and that's good enough for me.' Inuyasha cuddled next to her, holding her in his arms. He pulled the sheets up and turned off the light, the two holding one another for the entire night and both having sweet dreams dance in their heads.  
  
A/N: Well this chapter took me a little longer to write. Please forgive me! My mother is very evil, everyone boo her off the stage. Because she is so mean, I cannot write thank you's to my reviewers. I'm sorry, forgive me. Pretty hot chapter though.To those reviewers who guessed this you were right, but Inuyasha didn't kick the shit out of him, just punched him once in the nose, then scadaddled. Don't you love old fashion words? ^_^ Anyway please review. I love it when you guys review and me feeling the love, creates more chapters quicker! As soon as I finish this I'm starting chapter five right away! So see you next chapter! Ja!  
  
Another A/N: I just read this again and it seems a little rushed. What do you think? Let me know! ^-^ 


	5. Another New Student

A/N: I still haven't posted chapter 4 yet. How about this, I put thank you's at the end. Sound good? Anyway, nothing much to say besides woo wasn't that a hot last chapter!? I'll explain more of why in a few moments. I come up with such good plot twists it scares me! ^_^ Ok, and be prepared to be freaked by this chapter, cause we have a new character coming that'll be just as funny as Naraku! And now, without further to do, chapter 5!  
  
Kagome shuffled in Inuyasha's bed with sunlight, once again hitting her face. This time Kagome didn't need a blaring alarm clock to wake her up. Her headache was all the noise she needed. When she sat up she looked over to Inuyasha, who was still sleeping peacefully, but shifting a little with the loss of Kagome from his arms. Kagome got out of the bed and looked at what she was wearing, an extremely long yellow shirt, apparently not belonging to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked over to a chair and sat down, looking out towards the bed. Inuyasha shuffled once again and turned in his sleep.  
  
'What happened to me last night? It seemed like something was pulling me to him. Like there was something that was making me want him, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would I want a man that I just met yesterday morning when I haven't wanted anyone for my whole life? It just doesn't add up! I wonder if I'm going crazy. Maybe I should tell someone why I don't like boys.' Kagome thought and watched Inuyasha sleep there innocently. Sighing Kagome thought 'No, not yet anyway.'  
  
About five minutes later, Inuyasha's ears started twitching and his mouth started moving. He opened his eyes and looked next to him, seeing the bed empty. Looking up he spotted Kagome in the chair and smiled to her. She smiled back and waited for him to say something before talking. The two stared one another for a moment, not saying anything, just smiling.  
  
Finally Inuyasha managed to spit out "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Kagome replied back then continued ".about last night. I was thanking you. I don't have feelings for you. I'll probably be back in my mood when I leave because as you know, I'm a morning person. I just wanted to warn you up front just in case you got the wrong idea."  
  
The words seemed to slip through one of Inuyasha's dog ears and out the other; he continued to smile at her and said "Yeah, ok."  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped at Inuyasha's reply and wondered if he was a complete airhead but saying sweetly "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru's wife has them. When I arrived here she insisted on changing you and cleaning your clothes, she's one of those types. She said she'd wash them and come back in the morning to give them to you." Inuyasha said scratching one of his ears and his back at the same time.  
  
"Oh, okay. You might wanna put a shirt on honey..." Kagome said sheepishly and staring at him. Silky fire engine red boxers were not appropriate clothing to approach Kagome with. Inuyasha just blushed and went to a dresser mumbling "Sorry, I always sleep like that."  
  
'Might be a plus for me.WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?!?!?!?!' Kagome shouted into her head and started hitting his head. Inuyasha wondered what she was doing but decided not to ask.  
  
When Inuyasha was dressed, in the same outfit as yesterday but with clean clothes, he opened the door for Kagome saying "After you madame." with a smile.  
  
Kagome just looked at him and walked out of the room but stopped a few steps ahead, not knowing where to go. "Where are we again? Your brothers house right?" Kagome asked looking around.  
  
"Well level 3 section d of his house." Inuyasha said leading the way down a hallway with walls garnished with Picasso paintings and other artwork.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped and she muttered "Huh?"  
  
"My brother was the one who inherited more of the money from my father. My dad was probably one of the richest men in Japan. Never lost a case, except that one with a man named.oh I forget. Anyway, he got the majority of the two billion my dad had and I got the rest. Though he loved my mom, I wasn't his favorite son. So, Rin's on floor two section c. Sesshomaru's room and Rin's drawing room are in section c. Usually you can find her in one of the two." Inuyasha said walking towards an elevator.  
  
'TWO BILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!?' Kagome screamed in her head now looking over at him stunned. She then looked at the house more efficiently and to her it seemed like money was just pouring out of the walls. Kagome carefully walked after Inuyasha into the elevator, afraid she might damage something important and be asked to pay for it.  
  
As the elevator started to move down, Inuyasha noticed her frigidness and asked, "Why are you so anxious?"  
  
"Oh nothing.Just being careful." Kagome managed to spit out.  
  
The air was silent after as the two walked out of the elevator, both not feeling like saying anything. When they reached Rin's drawing room, the two found a sleek, black haired girl in a night gown, sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book entitled "120 Way's To Please Your Man". Embarrassed for walking in on such an awkward moment, Inuyasha knocked softly on the open door. Kagome just shrugged it off, her morning cheerfulness fading.  
  
Rin sat up immediately and looked around alarmed. "What?! Who's knocking?! Oh Inuyasha come in!" When Rin finished her sentence, the book she had quickly disappeared under the seat cushion.  
  
"Hi Rin, you said you had Kagome's clothes?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh yes, they should be getting out of the dryer right about now. Let me go see, make yourself at home Kagome!" Rin said smiling to Kagome and bowing.  
  
Kagome bowed back and said "Thank you for your hospitality." Kagome then looked at Rin for a moment and saw a scar on her neck. She winced but tried not to let Rin see.  
  
"No problem dear, I'll be right back." Rin said and left the drawing room.  
  
"She's nice." Kagome said when she made sure she was gone.  
  
"Yeah, it's a miracle my quiet old brother got such a nice efficient girl." Inuyasha said picking up one of the books on the shelf and beginning to read it.  
  
"That scar on her neck freaked me out though. What was it? Hey what are you reading?" Kagome asked interested in what the scar was and the book at the same time. The books text was weird looking and confusing to Kagome.  
  
"The scar on Rin's neck is demon proof that she's Sesshomaru's mate. Sesshomaru also has a mark from Rin. It's the ways of yokai. And this book is from America. I got it from.a friend. They sent it to me to help me with my English." Inuyasha said looking up and then back down.  
  
"Oh, ok. What's it called?" Kagome asked standing behind him.  
  
"English for Idiots." Inuyasha said and then saying "Asshole." out loud in English.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome asked looking on intently.  
  
"Umm I dunno something." Inuyasha said and continued to read.  
  
After a few minutes, Rin returned to the drawing room, with Kagome's night club clothes, clean, pressed, and ready to be worn. "Here you are Kagome!" Rin said happily then sternly to Inuyasha "You, out! She needs to change!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha whimpered and jumped out of the room.  
  
"Wow, nice touch." Kagome said taking the big sleep shirt off. "Who's is this anyway?" Kagome handed Rin the shirt and went to her clothes, putting her bra on.  
  
"This is one of my husband's night shirts. He likes them big and baggy. Sorry for having to put you in such a shirt, but the nightgown I'm wearing is the only women's nightgown we have in the house. I wash this one everyday so I don't see a point in buying so many." Rin explained watching Kagome dress. When she finished, Kagome smiled saying "I've never gone to school looking this nice. Alright! Thank you! Anyway, school is going to start soon so Inuyasha and I should be going. Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called out the door. The dog demon jumped into the doorway suddenly, a smile on his face while he said "Yes?"  
  
"We need to get to school in five minutes. Can you get us there in time?" Kagome asked sounding like a reporter asking a man if he could run a mile in one minute.  
  
"Sure, but we'd better leave now then. Bye Rin, tell Sess that I'm leaving, we're gonna take the quick way out today." Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome and hoisting her onto his back.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, bye bye!" Rin said smiling and waving.  
  
"Bye, hold on Kagome." Inuyasha said running towards an open window in the hall outside of the drawing room. Kagome screamed when she realized what he was gonna do and clamped onto his back tightly. Inuyasha jumped out of the second story window and onto a nearby tree, hopping from one to another. Soon, Inuyasha was jumping into the main city and getting close to the school. Kagome shut her eyes and let the breeze fly through her hair. If they weren't up so high and if she wasn't scared so bad, Kagome would probably consider the trip very nice. When the two reached the school campus, Inuyasha let Kagome slide off of his back onto her feet. She stood there for a moment letting her legs readjust to her weight when all of a sudden her eyes spotted something and she froze, quickly clinging back onto Inuyasha. ((A/N: Long Paragraph.))  
  
"What?..." Inuyasha asked looking in the direction Kagome looked at and then started to growl angrily. There was Kouga, sitting under one of the campus trees, eyeing them intently. They could tell he was angry, because once or twice, his eyes flashed red and blue but never stayed for too long. Inuyasha then growled loud enough for him to here seemingly saying "If you touch her again I'll rip your pride off."  
  
Kouga "Hmphed" and then stood up and walked away from their view, not saying or doing anything. When Kagome saw that he was gone, she released Inuyasha from her grip and smiled him another thank you. Inuyasha smiled back and escorted her to the classroom to make sure no encounters were made. 'I don't know.maybe I should like Inuyasha.maybe even." Kagome thought to herself, blushing slightly. She didn't let Inuyasha see though.  
  
When the two reached class the bell rang and all of the students piled in and went to their assigned seats. Kagome saw Sango and Miroku enter the room and she went up and hugged them both a hello, telling them that she was alright because of Inuyasha.  
  
"You'll have to tell me all the details later, and I'm sorry for leaving you and letting that happen." Sango said sitting down next to Kagome.  
  
"It's ok." Kagome reassured Sango and Sango smiled back a thanks.  
  
Ms. Kaede stood at the door talking to someone again. After a few minutes she entered the classroom saying "Ahem, attention class. We have another new student joining your class. This girl used to live in Japan, then moved to America, and then came back due to some difficulties. So I hope that what she has learned there will help us here. Please welcome our new student."  
  
A skinny white girl with long black weaved hair entered the room. She had on a pair of tight jeans, with a leather stripe going through the sides and a tight bright red shirt on top that clearly showed to much cleavage and her boob size. She blew a bubble of pink gum and looked at the class for a moment.  
  
"Hey ya'll, I be Kikyo! Sup?" the girl said putting a fist up.  
  
Inuyasha bolted up quickly and stared at the girl in the front. "KIKYO!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled out catching the girl's attention. When she saw him she flipped out and ran over to him hugging him.  
  
"OHH Inu-baby!! I missed you so much! What are the chances we'd end up in the same school again!? Gimme some sugar!" Kikyo said hugging him and giving him a deep kiss on the lips.  
  
At first Kagome was shocked, then surprised, shocked again, then angry. Kagome took offense to the outburst of emotion, feeling as if something of her's was being taken without someone asking her. "Umm, Inuyasha, who's this?" Kagome said keeping her cool.  
  
When Kikyo relinquished his lips, she didn't leave him time to talk, saying "I'm Inu-baby's past gf. I loved Inu-baby with all my heart and boy did we do shit! I remember one night at the movies. I offered Inu-baby some hot wings and he came onto me saying no but I'd like the hot thing sittin next to me. And before you know it we were getting it on in the movie theata! I got me some butter on my popcorn. In'int that right Inu-baby?"  
  
Inuyasha sat there and blushed, not denying any of it, but not exactly saying it was true either. 'I didn't know Inuyasha wasn't a virgin or that he did it in a movie theater as well.' Kagome thought to herself sweat dropping. Kikyo smiled to Kagome taking the seat next to Inuyasha (that she put there) and asking "So what's sho name?"  
  
"Uhh.Kagome." Kagome said trying to put the bad mental images out of her mind.  
  
"Coo, ya know, chu look like me when I had short straight hair, not like my weave." Kikyo replied patting her hair.  
  
"Thanks.I think." Kagome said hesitantly and then glaring over in Inuyasha's direction. He still sat there, spaced out and blushing, muttering "Kikyo?" every two seconds. "  
  
"ANYway.continuing with today's history lesson.." Ms. Kaede said and started her daily boring lecture.  
  
Throughout the day, Inuyasha stayed in la la land, not caring even if a spit ball hit his head. When lunch rolled around, Kikyo rushed out the door yelling "I'm goin get me some hot wings!" This left a chance for Inuyasha and Kagome to talk since he didn't move and everyone else had left.  
  
"Inuyasha?..." Kagome said softly and said nothing more.  
  
"How could she do that?! Say something so private, from so long ago, out in the open like that?! And she made it sound like we had sex! I just kissed her that's all! Sheesh! And what has she done to herself?! She looks like she just popped out of some American rap video! Does America have that much influence on people? Does Harlem high school really do that to you? ((A/N: I do not know if there really is or isn't a Harlem high school. I jus used it for effect. Maybe someone else knows and can tell me.)) I can't believe what she's done to herself. It makes me glad I broke up with her. But from that kiss this morning it seems she wants to get back together. Well I can tell you that's not happening. I will never date Kikyo, ever!!! EVER, EVER, EVER!!!" Inuyasha shouted and stood up to emphasize his point.  
  
Kagome stood there a little stunned but secretly relieved he said that. She smiled at his declaration to show she liked it, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. When he did though, he instantly got the message and smiled back. "You're the only one." Inuyasha said and then pulled in for a kiss but Kagome pushed him back. Inuyasha stood there, a little confused and hurt, asking "Why?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha.Like I said, maybe last night was the alcohol, or relief, or something I don't know what, but last night didn't mean anything. I've only known you for one day. That's not long enough to go steady with someone.although I do feel like I've known you forever. But that still doesn't change my mind. I mean.this is to confusing for me. Last night was miraculous. I've never shown so emotion to anyone before and in two seconds you had me making out with you. Maybe something about you made me trust you. But still, Inuyasha.I.I have to go." Kagome said and walked towards the door of the empty classroom.  
  
As she walked towards the door Inuyasha said something solemnly "Even though, we have known each other for only one day, it feels like a lifetime. When you're sure about something that seems so right, the time doesn't matter anymore. And that's why." Kagome reached out to open the door and opened it. ".I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome froze, surprise on her face, and then tears soon rolling down her cheeks. She shut the door, still inside the room and turned to Inuyasha saying softly "Well I guess you deserve to know then. You deserve to know why I don't like men and I'll tell you.I'll tell you.Inuyasha.I'll tell you."  
  
A/N: Evil cliffhangers!!! Muahahahahaha!!! Well I do it to make sure you read the next chapter. As an overall synopsis to reviews ((cause to those who know me I'm only allowed online an hour which really sucks.)) I'm glad that everyone liked chapter 4. There were a few sticklers who didn't like it but oh well, I wrote it, that's how it happened. How did everyone like my ghetto Kikyo? I thought she was da bomb! And English for Baka's! YAY!! I had fun with this chapter. Then I had to leave it on a solemn and sad note. Don't you just hate it? But that's the best kind of elements in a story. It keeps you all reading! ^_^ And I like it when you all read and like my story! So please review! The next chapter is going to be sad and shocking, fair warning to our younger audiences. Nothing graphic, just suggestive. I'm staying in my PG-13 rating so no bad mouthing from Lavender Gaia! Anyway please review and I'll see you next chapter! Ja! 


	6. A Tragic Tale

A/N: Umm.not much to say. Wow for once I have a short beginning authors note! Cool! This is basically going to be a chapter in flashback form so I'm going to reiterate the last thing that Kagome said. And now, chapter 6!!!  
  
*Recap: ".I love you Kagome." Kagome froze, surprise on her face, and then tears soon rolling down her cheeks. She shut the door, still inside the room and turned to Inuyasha saying softly "Well I guess you deserve to know then. You deserve to know why I don't like men and why I hated you from the start. I'll tell you.Inuyasha.I'll tell you."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome is fifteen years old.  
  
"Ok, thanks for tonight's movie! See you later Hojo!" Kagome called to her boyfriend. He smiled and waved her a goodbye, turning and walking into his house. Kagome walked towards her house, on the sidewalk, looking up into the night sky. Having just finished a date with Hojo, she hummed a happy tune, skipping down the walkway without a care in the world. Hojo was one of the nicest guys, always treating her to dinner or movies. It seemed like he was the perfect guy.  
  
Kagome kept skipping along until she remembered an important task her mother asked her to do. "Go get your fathers medicine; he needs it right away, so get it before you go on your date. Don't forget Kagome." Kagome remembered her mother saying. Kagome smiled and blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Oops.oh well, I'm sure daddy's fine..." Kagome said now walking towards the drug store to pick up his medicine. A little further up the road, Kagome saw bright lights flashing, apparently there was an accident. "Glad that's got nothing to do with me." Kagome said stepping into the drug store. A woman with long straight white hair, but beautiful skin and face, stood behind the counter, rubbing the head of a snake statue.  
  
"Umm I'm here to pick up some medicine for my father. It's under the name Higurashi..." Kagome said nervously to the woman. She smiled sort of menacingly and turned around, looking in the bucket marked "H" for the medicine.  
  
The woman soon turned around handing Kagome a brown bag and saying "Here you are little girl. Although your tardiness will be costly."  
  
Kagome took a step back, afraid of what she meant, but put money on the counter before running away. The woman cackled evilly as she watched her flee. Kagome didn't know why but that woman was scaring the shit out of her. When she felt she was a safe distance away, Kagome stopped running and panted slightly out of breath. While Kagome stood and caught her breath, a figure bumped into her side. Kagome, not expecting the bump, tipped and fell over.  
"Excuse me miss, I wasn't looking where I was going." The tall man with long black hair said, outreaching a hand to help her up.  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine, but I have to get home." Kagome said to the man taking his hand and getting up. "Alright then, I need to be on my way as well. Hopefully we will meet again." He said and smiled a farewell, continuing on his way. 'He was nice.' Kagome thought once again heading towards her home. When she finally reached the front steps to her home/shrine, police cars were lined up on both sides of the streets, car lights blazing and men telling passerby's to leave the area. Kagome walked up to one of the policemen and asked "Excuse me; I live here, what's going on?"  
  
The policeman looked at Kagome with some sadness in his face saying "I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome needed that much of a clue to know something really bad had happened. Kagome stormed up the steps and rushed passed the few policemen standing around the outside of the shrine and busted into the front door of her house. There on the sofa was Kagome's mother, crying and being held by her grandpa. Souta was sitting in a chair, quiet, his face blank.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother cried rushing up to her and hugging her. She then said shakily into her shoulder "Your father went out to go get his medicine, but on the way he got into an accident.your father's gone Kagome!.GONE!!"  
  
Kagome quickly burst into tears, holding onto her mother crying loudly "I'm sorry mother! I'm sorry Souta! I'M SORRY DADDY!!!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha sat in the chair quiet, having not said anything during her tale. After a few moments Inuyasha muttered "I'm sorry. I didn't know that's why you didn't like men."  
  
"No.that's not the reason why. There's more." Kagome said solemnly and continued her story.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
One Month Later.  
  
Kagome sat on the porch of Hojo's house. Though being out with Hojo was the reason her father died, she still liked him and wanted to see him. It was half her fault as well so she couldn't pin it on Hojo. When Hojo emerged from the house, he turned off the inner house lights and sat next to Kagome.  
  
"I thought your parents were home." Kagome said looking at him curiously.  
  
"Oh no, they are out of town for the week, so the house is all empty." Hojo said smiling to her.  
  
"Oh okay." Kagome muttered looking away.  
  
"Are you okay?..." Hojo asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but it's kinda chilly out here. Can we go inside?" Kagome asked looking at the snow beginning to fall and putting on a hesitant smile.  
  
"Sure!" Hojo said getting up with her and leading her inside. He opened the door for her and said "Here go up to my room, and I'll bring you a cup of hot cocoa."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said walking up the stairs and into his bedroom. When she walked in she saw the same interior as before, a plain room with a small twin bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. Kagome lied down on his bed, feeling the breeze from the open window hit her face. Since Hojo was taking so long and she just felt so relaxed, Kagome quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
((A/N: Anyone who has a weak constitution or is too innocent to read theses types of things skip to the next note, but I am staying within my rating of what is being written below.))  
  
Beware of things that go bump in the night.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her head. When she looked down at her body, she noticed that she was now naked and Hojo was sitting on the floor near the bed; he was also not wearing any clothes.  
  
"Hojo?! What have you done to me?!" Kagome screamed fear growing in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing.yet!!!" Hojo cackled and jumped on top of her pinning her down and violating her. Though Kagome tried to push him off, his strength and her pain was causing her to not be able to force him off. Terrified at what was happening to her, Kagome screamed the entire time. Hoping her cries would be enough motive for someone to come to her rescue. Unfortunately no one came.  
  
((A/N: To anyone who might say I need to change my rating.*cough Lavender Gaia cough* I'm staying within my PG-13 rating by not saying exactly what happened, I'm just implying it. And you can do that in PG-13. Like in a movie when two people are in bed together and they have no shirts on, it's implied that they had sex, but they didn't show it happening. So, I'm staying with the rating, deal with it.))  
  
When Hojo finally fell asleep next to Kagome, she cried softly, afraid she might wake him and the cycle would repeat. She had been hurt, physically and emotionally, in one night and didn't know what to do. Kagome hobbled out of bed and fell onto the floor, grabbing her underwear and bra and putting them on. She then put on the jeans and sweater she had and rushed out of his bedroom door.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs, to the front door, and out into the new fallen snowy day. After standing for a few moments, Kagome felt her pants getting wet. When she put a hand down to her zipper area of her pants she found red liquid staining her hand, pants, and snow. Kagome felt dizzy and nauseous, but wanting to still get away. The feeling of pain overwhelmed her though, and she fell onto the snowy lawn, staining the snow red.  
  
When Kagome awoke, she was in a hospital room. There sitting in the chair next to her was her mother and the man who bumped into her one month earlier. No, it a woman, who looked like the man who bumped into her.  
  
"Oh thank goodness your ok honey, don't worry, you're safe now." Kagome's mother said, wrapping her arms around her child and holding her tightly.  
  
"Mommy.Hojo raped me." Kagome said crying into her mothers embrace ashamed.  
  
"I know honey; the doctor said those marks to your body and that kind of blood leakage could've only been caused by sexual assault. He said that if it hadn't of been for this lady right here, you would've taken permanent damage and never would be able to have kids. But you're safe honey, and Hojo will never touch you again. Let alone see you again." her mother replied to her holding her even more tightly.  
  
"Who're you?..." Kagome asked the woman sitting in the chair, her savior.  
  
"My name's Naraku dear, I believe we've met before? Well I found you on the lawn of that boy's house, bleeding and passed out. So I got on my cell phone and called 911; rushing you over to the hospital immediately. They pulled up your personal information and contacted your mother. She's been here for about three hours. I've been here the entire time just in case." Naraku explained to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you so much." Kagome said smiling to her.  
  
"Anything to help someone in need." Naraku said smiling back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"After that I had to spend a week in physical therapy, letting my body heal from the assault. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on, so Souta was told I was going to a writing camp and at school my Grandpa said I was sick. I didn't want anyone to know my terrible secret. The only company I had over that week was Naraku. She would come everyday and tell me stories about her men trouble and what was happening at her fast food job. We soon became close friends. We still are."  
  
"When I went back to school, Sango and Miroku knew something was up because I started acting weird and hateful around them. But they never figured out why. I never told them. You're the first Inuyasha. Go ahead.say that I'm a filthy creature. Say that I don't even deserve to be looked at." Tears started rolling down Kagome's face as she turned away from his site, not wanting him to look at her face.  
  
Kagome stood and cried for a few moments, until she felt two arms wrap around her body and hold her tightly. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You don't look one less speck different to me, than you did five minutes ago. Kagome, I'm sorry that had to happen to you, but love doesn't have to be like that. Love can be something wonderful and exciting. And with the right kind of love, those hurtful scars will be able to heal." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ears.  
  
Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's grasp, looking into his golden eyes. That spark was there once again and Kagome felt like a new person. She leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha, deeply. So deeply that she felt like her heart was moving into this kiss. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave a piece of his soul back to Kagome. For a moment the two stood there, feeling the love being generated from both sides, until Inuyasha's doggy ears picked up a noise heading towards the classroom door.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away quickly and sat Kagome into a chair, grabbed a book, and sat next to her, opening to the first chapter of the history book. He then said loudly "So tell me the beginning to chapter 1 again." The door then opened and Ms. Kaede entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Shikon, Miss Higurashi, what are you two still doing here?" Ms. Kaede questioned.  
  
"Oh!...I was just helping Inuyasha with the first chapter of our text book. He didn't seem to get it to well. Sorry for staying in the classroom without an adult. We'll continue our chat tomorrow. Come on Inuyasha, there still might be time to eat lunch." Kagome said grabbing his arm and walking out the door with him.  
  
"Teenagers." Ms. Kaede mumbled smiling while writing the next periods agenda.  
  
When Kagome shut the door, she turned to Inuyasha and before he could say anything, started to kiss him again. Inuyasha eagerly agreed and the two stayed outside the classroom door together until the bell signifying lunch was over rang.  
  
Kagome pulled away breathless, wanting to continue but knew they would have an audience if they did. Inuyasha pulled her close and whispered into her ear "After school, you can come to my house. We'll talk more there." Kagome smiled and nodded, taking his hand and walking to the next period with him. When they reached the next room, the two gave each other a quick kiss before entering the room, both muttering "I love you." to one another and walking in.  
  
A/N: Well that was a sad chapter. Sorry to have to do that to you squeamish people but that's how it happened. You know, I'm finishing this the night of the day I posted chapter 5? So I've got no reviews to comment on.*sighs* oh well! That just gives me the opportunity to post more review feedback later! Anyway, do you think I'm rushing Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship? Nah.never mind.I've got something else up my sleeve for later. DAMN I'm good at plot twists! Ok, review please and see you next chapter! Ja!  
  
Okay I just now read the humongous feedback from my Kikyo!! I knew you guys would love her!! So since I got such good feedback, I'm gonna write replies! I love you guys! Actually since time is short the next chap is gonna be just for you guys! Ja! 


	7. Plans and Introductions

A/N: We left on a bittersweet note, I'm sorry, but that's what happened to Kagome. I feel so bad that I even let it happen to her, but that was the best way I could think of her being depressed and hating men. I hope you don't mind.But this story does have a happy ending!...I hope.Nothing I type up usually stays as I plan so who knows how this is gonna end! Anyway let's find out in Chapter 7!!  
  
Also a note to all..I'm a guy..please don't call me a girl.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the classroom together. Inside Sango and Miroku were sitting at their desks talking to one another.  
  
"So if you take the square of X you get Z." Miroku explained to Sango.  
  
"O-oh.duh! Thanks sweetie!" Sango said smiling and kissing his cheek. Miroku just smiled and blushed from his seat fumbling with some papers. "This weekend I'll show you how grateful I am." Sango whispered into his ear, letting a quick lick pass before moving away. Miroku blushed now even harder, feeling a bit.well.excited. As he tried to contain himself, Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to them.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Both were frightened by this, jumped, and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Did you just talk to us with a cheerful voice?" Sango questioned frightened. 'The only time she talks to us like that is when we've really messed up and she pummels us!' Sango thought bracing for impact.  
  
"Yeah because I'm in a cheerful mood! What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing.we were just worried we did something wrong." Miroku said to Kagome.  
  
"Nope, I'm just happy. I feel like a giant weight's been lifted off of my shoulders! I feel great! Hey guy's since tomorrows Saturday, why don't we go to the mall together?" Kagome suggested with a smile.  
  
"Sure Kagome! Will Inuyasha come too?" Sango asked.  
  
"Of course!!!" Kagome said loudly and attracted the attention of one or two students. One being Kikyo.  
  
"Oh! You goin' to the mall! I love ta shop! All the jewelry! And nice clothes! Oh! I'm comin' I'm comin'!" Kikyo said jumping onto Inuyasha from enthusiasm.  
  
'That almost didn't make sense.' Inuyasha thought to himself, sweat dropping.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Let's meet at the Tokyo Mall. Oh, here's the teacher." Kagome said sitting down and sitting Inuyasha (get it? Lol.bad pun sorry) down next to her. Kikyo sat on the other side of him, as usual. A sinister looking woman entered the classroom. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun above her head and her red eyes were magnified ten times by the thickness of her glasses. She wore a suit with a feather pin on her right breast.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher ordered.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Kagura." the class responded back.  
  
"Now please turn to page sixteen. There you will find a map of Japan. You are to." Ms. Kagura ordered instructions quickly so if you weren't paying attention, you'll miss the entire class. Kagome wasn't listening at all. She was turned staring blankly at Inuyasha. He was constantly taking notes from the teacher, being sure to finish his work quickly and accurately.  
  
'Inuyasha, though he is buff, he's also a hard worker. In two days he's completed all assignments that were given before class was done. That's quicker than Miroku can do it. Man, what can't Inuyasha do.' Kagome thought to herself sighing and smiling at him.  
  
A/N: Wow Inuyasha's smart. This really is a parallel universe.  
  
Inuyasha heard her sigh and looked over to her, one ear staying with Ms. Kagura's directions. When he saw her smiling at him, he smiled back. Quickly he wrote a note and when Ms. Kagura wrote something on the board, he tossed it onto Kagome's desk. Kagome unfolded it and read the message written inside.  
  
"I can't wait until after school. I feel like I'm gonna burst."  
  
Kagome wrote back "Yeah, me too. The anticipations killing me! I just wanna hold you so bad." She tossed the note back over.  
  
Inuyasha read and wrote "I know, I long to just breathe your scent, or touch your soft lips." Inuyasha tossed the note.  
  
Kagome blushed a little and wrote back "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"You're welcome, but for what?"  
  
"For letting me know that there is a way a man can really love someone, besides the sex that could happen. A love that lets me know you're in it for me and no one else. Thank you Inuyasha.I love you, with all my heart."  
  
Inuyasha smiled to her and wrote on the note "I love you too. And one day, I'll show you the way sex is supposed to be like. With love. A deep, desirable love that can only be generated by two people... I love you Kagome."  
  
"Maybe that day could be today."  
  
"I hope it is."  
  
Kagome drew a smiley face and tossed him the note. Inuyasha smiled back to her and stuffed the note in his pocket, to always have as a keepsake.  
  
Kagome thought for a minute 'But how would he know what sex.' Kagome looked over at Kikyo, who was obnoxiously chewing her gum and playing with her long black weave. She had a bored look on her face and seemed to be spaced out. '.. Nah.' Kagome thought and went back to Inuyasha.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, whenever Inuyasha and Kagome could get a moment, they would start making out.  
  
Sango and Miroku oversaw them once and were very intrigued.  
  
"Well they sure went from enemies to lovers fast." Sango said jealous that she wouldn't get a piece of Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I guess when you find your soul mate it doesn't take long." Miroku said looking at the two then looking at Sango. Sango looked at him and the two stared deeply into one another's eyes.  
  
Sango had actually started dating Miroku on a bet, but overtime, she'd begun to love him. Love every nerdy thing about him. Miroku, when Sango first asked him out, was ecstatic for getting to go out with one of the hottest and most sought girls in school and it wasn't to hard for him to fall in love with her. After a few moments of staring the two got into a lip lock themselves, Miroku using a side of himself not often seen. He had picked up Sango and put her back to the wall still kissing her. Sango had her legs wrapped around his waist to help keep her up. After a few moments the two broke away breathless.  
  
"Miroku, tomorrow after we go to the mall with those three, I'm going to give you the greatest transformation known to man.as well as what I promised earlier." Sango said and smiled. Miroku smiled back and took off his glasses to get a better way to kiss Sango.  
  
When the bell rang for school being let out, Inuyasha and Kagome left hand in hand. As they reached the front gates of the school, Inuyasha kneeled down and let Kagome hop onto his back. When Kagome was securely on his back, Inuyasha leapt away to his big mansion home. Meanwhile in a tree, two figures stood watching and conversing.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?..." The one figure said, inspecting the bag he had just been given, which contained an abstract substance.  
  
"Of course it will. Kagome loves that stuff, and if you give enough to her than she won't know if she's coming or going." the other figure said with a blank expression.  
  
"Okay, but why are you helping me?" the first figure asked.  
  
"Just a little revenge, that's all. I'm not going to be the only one to suffer." The other figure replied and seemingly vanished into thin air.  
  
"Well she does seem to know Kagome well enough. This stuff better work." the figure jumped out of the tree and onto the asphalt. Kouga wiped a few strands of his black hair back behind his head and stampeded off to his home to formulate a plan.  
  
'I love this feeling!' Kagome thought to herself as the wind whipped her hair back from Inuyasha's fast running. Kagome leaned forward a little more to embrace Inuyasha, for safety and the hell of it. As much as Inuyasha wanted to stop right there and hug her right back, he couldn't stop in the middle of a road. So his brain just told his legs, FASTER!!!!! and he speeded even more quickly to his home.  
  
When the two arrived at Inuyasha's home, a green sports car was pulling out of the driveway of the mansion. Rin was dressed in a red shirt and black skirt, sporting a pair of large sunglasses seemingly to big for her head.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Sesshomaru wanted to meet your girlfriend the next time she came by. I guess that's now! He's in the kitchen preparing dinner, I hope you like spicy curry Kagome! I'll be back soon, bye!" Rin said driving off.  
  
"Curry again! I hate curry.it makes my tongue hurt." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kagome just smiled and led him up to the front door.  
  
"I guess that means were a couple now?" Kagome said to Inuyasha gripping his hand tightly.  
  
"Yeah, we never officially asked each other but you know we both meant it and knew it without even having to say it." Inuyasha said and smiled, gripping her hand in return. Kagome giggled and turned the knob on the door.  
  
Inside, Kagome once again was confused by her large surroundings. "Inuyasha where's the kitchen? And I swear that when we get married one day we will not live in a house this big!"  
  
Inuyasha gave a whole hearted smile to her, not commenting beyond that though. "It's a ways away, hop on my back again."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and once again climbed onto Inuyasha's back. After some quick maneuvering, Inuyasha and Kagome were in the doorway of the kitchen. At the stove with his back turned to them was Sesshomaru. He was wearing a frilly pink apron and clothes that couldn't be seen under his apron and hair, but apparently white.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called to his brother.  
  
"Ugh! You had to see me wearing this frilly apron! Oh well, anyway I sense someone with you Inuyasha. Please introduce me." Sesshomaru said without turning around.  
  
"The long one?..."  
  
"Yes, the long one."  
  
"Why the long one?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"You thought the apron was embarrassing."  
  
"Just say it Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the microphone that had been thrown to him by the stagehand.  
  
"And now, Kagome Higurashi!!!" Inuyasha shouted into the microphone. As if a cue, the lights in the kitchen went out and two spotlights were moving from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. A drum roll could also be heard. "It is my pleasure to present to you one of the baddest, toughest, and most powerful demons around!!!" Techno lights were now flashing on and off and the drum roll seemingly got louder. Kagome stood stunned and sweat dropped.  
  
"Introducing, the greatest dog demon you'll ever find.the one.the only. Sesshomaru Shikon!!!!!!!" In a burst of light and confetti Sesshomaru seemingly dropped from the sky wearing his good old fashioned armor, letting his claws and facial marks be seen clearly, and he smiled.  
  
Then as suddenly as it began, the lights turned back on and Sesshomaru was immediately back in front of the stove wearing his frilly pink apron.  
  
"Umm how did you." Kagome started but Sesshomaru interrupted.  
  
"That's the magic of the stage.So you're Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Sesshomaru actually turned around and looked at her up and down and then smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled and blushed saying "Yes." but to the floor.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked a little more saying "Don't be embarrassed! You should always pride in yourself for everything that you do. Especially for nabbing my little brother."  
  
"HEY!! CUT IT OUT SESSHOMARU!!!" though Inuyasha seemed angry you could tell he was just playing with his brother. The two started a little contest where Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's necklace and Inuyasha had to get it back.  
  
"Come on! Jump for it! Reach, reach! Where's your game face?" Sesshomaru taunted playfully holding the necklace higher and higher. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's feisty attempts to get his necklace. She hadn't giggled like that in a while. 'Oh Inuyasha.'  
  
A/N: I think here's a good place to stop. Besides there's no evil cliffhanger of doom and I need to post this. I haven't updated for a while guys! Gomen! I give apologies to all of my loyal fans. Everyone say it with me. "School's a bitch!" So I won't be able to update as often as I did in the summer. Regardless I will try to type these as quickly as I can, so I hope you can all be patient! Anyway until next time!...Oh and about the review thank you chapter.eh heh heh heh.RAIN CHECK!! *Runs away dodging knives and pitchforks. 


	8. Singing and Fighting Over Dinner

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've worked on this story. Sorry loyal fans. It's a bad thing; school. It consumes your life. So do parents and siblings. Evil!!!.So anyway, I'm just going to be heading straight into the next chapter since I don't have much to say. And now, chapter 8!  
  
By the time Inuyasha had managed to get his necklace back, the dinner managed to burn to a crisp.if that can even happen to curry. So, Sesshomaru decided to order take out. During the meantime, Inuyasha and Kagome retreated to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Once again, you get me hear in the speed of light!" Kagome said with a smile, hopping off Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Aw, it's not that big of a deal." Inuyasha said blushing and rubbing his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes it is! I bet no one can run faster than you!" Kagome smiled to him, making him blush harder.  
  
"Excuse me; I have to use the restroom." Inuyasha said hurriedly and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Kagome giggled and hopped onto his bed, diving her face deep into his pillow. She inhaled and found Inuyasha's scent all over it, including a few traces of her own. After a while, Kagome got bored (What was he doing in there? Did he die?) and got up off his bed and began walking around his room, looking at all of the nice things. There on his computer table was a cd case for a group called "The Pillows" (Yes there is such a group) and she remembered one of their songs. Her favorite from an anime she watched and she started quietly singing. Inuyasha took this moment to walk out of the bathroom (He lives!)  
  
"Is that you singing?" Inuyasha said with big eyes and Kagome abruptly stopped, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, I know it's bad, I'll stop." Kagome started but Inuyasha intervened.  
  
"No, please don't, it was beautiful, even if you're singing a rock song!" Inuyasha smiled to her. It was her turn to blush hard.  
  
"Ok.but just for you." Kagome said with a smile, and continued to sing the song to him.  
  
Over time, Inuyasha and Kagome had managed to get onto the bed and into a position where they were both lying on their sides, but she was lying into him, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"You sang that song beautifully; I didn't know you could sing." Inuyasha said to her head.  
  
"Yeah, not too many people know I can sing though. If they did, everyone would probably want me to go somewhere with it." Kagome said a little solemnly.  
  
"Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"Kinda"  
  
"Why? I think you're voice is like angels singing"  
  
"Well I don't think so.people would laugh."  
  
"Why would they laugh? With a voice like yours no one could stop listening."  
  
"They just would ok!!!" Kagome yelled and silenced Inuyasha. He didn't mean to get her upset. Inuyasha squeezed her a little, whispering a small apology to her. "It's ok, I'm sorry too." she whispered back and the two stayed silent until they heard their names being called for dinner.  
  
"Ok, we're coming!" Inuyasha shouted and got up off the bed, and then helped Kagome off.  
  
"Hop on!" Inuyasha said bending down onto one knee.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said with slight malice and stepped onto Inuyasha's bent leg and dug her nails into his back trying to adjust herself into a comfortable position on his back. Whimpering in pain, Inuyasha got up and started running towards the stairs in the house and went back down to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh there you are! Here grab a box and sit down!" Rin ordered Inuyasha, shoving a box of Chinese food into his hands and sending him to the table. (What was the point of telling him to grab a box?) Rin then looked to Kagome and smiled sweetly. "Take whichever box you like!" she said, letting Kagome take her sweet time by going through each of the boxes to see which she liked. Kagome picked a box of ramen, and sat down at the table next to Sesshomaru and an empty chair that was soon filled with Rin.  
  
Inuyasha whimpered again slightly, but Kagome just blew him off.  
  
"You shouldn't have pressured her like that; it was obvious she was uncomfortable singing." Sesshomaru whispered to the half inu youkai.  
  
"What?! How did you know about that?!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, the house does have intercoms you know, and there's one in your room. When someone presses the button to call you, they can also hear you." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
"And just why did you keep listening when you knew we were talking!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"The only substitute for good manners is fast reflexes." Sesshomaru said randomly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha shouted in a whisper. He hated when Sesshomaru did this.  
  
"Everyone has a photographic memory. Some don't have film..." Sesshomaru said, chomping into some rice.  
  
"ARRGH!!!" Inuyasha now shouted loudly, gaining the full attention of Kagome and Rin.  
  
"I'm not cheap, but I'm on special this week." Sesshomaru stated and smiled slightly.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted throwing his chopsticks at Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly and Rin just laughed out loud. The fight continued while eating, with Sesshomaru constantly saying something random and ticking off Inuyasha even more. By the time Kagome had finished her meal, she was laughing out loud as well.  
  
"If I worked as much as others, I would do as little as they."  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU STOP!!!!"  
  
"That." Sesshomaru said with a smile and pointed to the girl next to him at the long table.  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked with the anger soon draining his face. Sitting next to Sesshomaru, was a Kagome that just couldn't seem to stop laughing. Inuyasha sat for a moment, letting it all sink in and began laughing with her. The two were soon laughing so hard, that they didn't notice that their chairs were pushed together, or that they were now alone. Kagome realized this and smiled, mentally thinking to thank the couple for their help. Kagome reached out and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped laughing abruptly and smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a bit petty. I shouldn't have acted like a child, to you of all people." Kagome said, digging her head into his chest.  
  
"It's ok, and I shouldn't have pressured you about you're singing. It's not my place to." Inuyasha said smiling and pulled her away from him, so he could rest her head on his fingers. "But you do have a lovely voice." he said, leaning down and bringing her up to kiss her.  
  
Kagome quickly kissed back and soon the two started to become a bit heated in their actions. Inuyasha quickly stopped and pulled away though, when he felt a hand unzipping his jeans.  
  
"Not that I don't want to, it's just not the right place or time to." Inuyasha said, blushing hard.  
  
"Ok, I'll save it for later then." Kagome said with a smile, bringing that seductive hand to caress Inuyasha's face.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin frowned out of disappointment. "I wanted to watch Inuyasha get it on with Kagome!" Rin said quietly and clenched a fist. Silently, Inuyasha brought his hand around his back and flicked the two off. Ultra sonic hearing helps.  
  
"Well just because they don't, doesn't mean we can't." Sesshomaru said seductively. Rin blushed and brought a hand to her face when she felt Sesshomaru picking her up and running off to the stairs. The two weren't seen the rest of the night.  
  
The rest of the night had been uneventful. At about 10:00, Inuyasha had run Kagome back to her house, and stood at the door with her, saying his goodbyes.  
  
"In the moonlight, you look especially beautiful." Inuyasha said, brushing a stray bang back into her hair.  
  
"Thanks, and in the moonlight, you look especially sexy." Kagome replied bringing a hand to his face.  
  
Inuyasha purred softly, trying to rub his cheek into her soft warm hand. This was all he needed to be happy the rest of his life. This girl softly caressing his cheek was the greatest prize any man could hope to win, and Inuyasha wanted to shout to the whole world that Kagome was his. Before he could do so though, his lips were captured in a passionate kiss and all rational thought after that was hopeless. When she relinquished his lips, Inuyasha was left panting for breath.  
  
Kagome giggled and whispered "Good night"  
  
"Good night my singing angel." he said, stealing another kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Smiling, Kagome turned to open her front door and said goodbye to Inuyasha, who stood there until the door shut, and then quickly ran off to his house, happier than ever. Kagome leaned against the back of her door, sighing and looking up. Her attention snapped back though when she noticed her mother sitting on the sofa, watching TV.  
  
"Hi mom." Kagome said, putting a foot into the battlefield to see if it was safe.  
  
"Oh good evening Kagome! You're finally back home, I'm glad! I hope you have all of your homework finished!" her mother said smiling to her.  
  
"Of course! That's why I was at Sango's for so long! We were studying so hard, we studied right through dinner!" Kagome lied through her teeth, a note full of due assignments in her pocket.  
  
"Good, well you should probably head on up to bed then. I haven't been able to change the sheets in your room though, since the door was locked. I hope you don't mind..." her mother said hopefully.  
  
"Of course not mom, whatever you do is good enough for me!" Kagome said walking over and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Good night mom!" Kagome said running up to her room, hearing a goodnight from her mother.  
  
Kagome quickly unlocked her room door and went in, quickly locking it again. As Kagome pulled out her books to quickly do her homework, she pulled out the old brown bag from the day before.  
  
"Just enough left for today." Kagome said, opening the bottle of Naraku's special drink. As she began to gulp it down and do her homework, a dark figure with angry red eyes, watched from the tree near her window.  
  
A/N: Oh! CLIFFHANGER!!! DUN DUN DAH!!!! Heh sorry, just thought I'd leave you with a nice suspenseful ending to keep you reading. Once again sorry for the severity of lateness of this chapter. School absorbs most of my life. So I thought I would write a nice funny and romantic chapter to make it up! I hope you liked it! I have a whole list of Sesshomaru random things, so if you want to hear more, let me know. Also this was Inuyasha and Kagome's first couple fight!!!! Awww (if you don't include the fights before..), okay, that's enough. So, review please and I'll see you next chapter! Ja! 


	9. Warning: Excessive Amounts of Shippo Can...

A/N: I haven't posted the next chapter yet (as usual) so nothing to comment on. As usual I'll comment at the end, if I don't go all the way through. Not much more to say.now without delay chapter 9! Oh and by the way, Kagome's school.it's also that special kind of school that lets out Saturday's as well as Sunday's; contrary to the six day school week of most students in Japan.  
  
Kagome felt the warm sun rays beating down softly on her face. (It's like tradition now!...sorry.) She snuggled the book on her desk tightly, dreaming it was Inuyasha. Feeling the rough exterior of the text book though, Kagome was startled out of her slumber and the reality set in. She was in her room, sitting at her desk, with her books and papers all sprawled out. She had fallen asleep trying to figure out the last problem of her math assignment.  
  
Seeing the answer now, Kagome jotted it down and slammed her book shut, quickly putting the work into her book bag. She yawned and stretched out her arms high above her head. About to get up from her chair, she slowly turned in her spinning chair and got a shock when she saw Inuyasha two inches from her face. She yipped and rolled back a little in her chair, making Inuyasha smile.  
  
"Glad to see you too!" he said playfully, leaning forward a little and kissing her nose.  
  
"I am.it's just that you startled me! I just woke up." Kagome said, catching her breath and smiling while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I know, I've been waiting for about ten minutes.you should lock this win-." Inuyasha started but didn't finish because a text book had just met with his face.  
  
"You know it's rude to go into a ladies room without her consent." Kagome said, blushing badly. Inuyasha would have said something very charming, but he currently was in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
A few band aids later.  
  
"There, all better?" Kagome asked, shutting her first aid kit and shuffling on the bed next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I think I was better before I came into your room to tell the truth." Inuyasha said, trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.  
  
"Well this will just be a healthy reminder to never go into my room without my permission!" Kagome declared, folding her arms and smirking triumphantly.  
  
Inuyasha removed the band aid and cloth from his nose, both cut and nose bleed healed. Inuyasha smirked and said, "But I have your permission now right?"  
  
Before she could even say anything, Inuyasha had grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed. He hovered over her, placing his palms on the soft sheets and lowered himself down to softly kiss her. Kagome reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down farther to her. The two stayed like this for quite some time until the most unfortunate thing that could happen happened.  
  
"HEY KAGOME!! C'MON!! The guys and me wanna play water balloons with." Souta yelled barging into the room and stopping the instant his eyes laid on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up stunned and Kagome just gave a look of horror. She had forgotten to lock the door on her way back to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Also, her drug paraphernalia was lying all over the desk. If Inuyasha wasn't enough of an attraction then just wait till he saw the drugs. She was in deep shit.  
  
"So what'd she say Souta?" a small and high pitched annoying voice came from behind the small group of boys. They all parted to let the little boy pass through and Kagome recognized him immediately. It was that Shippo boy; head of Souta's gang. The boy had bright brown orange hair tied into a small ponytail with a blue ribbon. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown over shirt, with matching brown shorts that seemed to be falling off of him. The two most noticeable things about him though, were the bulge where his butt is and his ridiculously large shoes.  
  
When the boy saw the situation, he smirked contently and said "Oh so sorry, did we interrupt something? Well, we'll just be going now and informing your mother that you have a nice unwanted guest in your house.oh MS.!!!" Shippo started but didn't get to finish.  
  
In the time it took Shippo to make his snide remark, Inuyasha had been able to deduct that he was a demon right away. A fox demon with illusionary tactics as his specialty. Blackmail would be easy.  
  
".I don't think that would be such a wise idea." Inuyasha said with a half evil smirk to intimidate the group of boys. They still didn't know who Inuyasha was and his appearance is terrifying enough to the unknown who meet him.  
  
"Oh and why not?" Shippo said calmly, the rest of the boys beginning to shake.  
  
Kagome sat under Inuyasha still, panic rising more and more.  
  
"Because.I know what you truly are.and you don't want your little friends to know now do you?" Inuyasha said, getting off of Kagome and letting an evil mask befall his face.  
  
Shippo hesitated for a moment and began to sweat. "Men, out! I'll be out in a second as well. And no one goes to Souta's mom or else they'll get kicked out of the gang!" Shippo said and the boys left the room and waited outside the door. Souta stayed in. "You too Souta!" Shippo commanded and with an angry grumble, he left as well and the door slammed behind him.  
  
Quickly, Kagome sprang to life, gathering every single speck of the drugs she could find and placing them in various hiding places in the room. Meanwhile Shippo walked slowly across the room and inspected Inuyasha up and down.  
  
"So, you're a hanyou inu huh?" Shippo said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yep, and you're a fox demon huh?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in the same manner.  
  
Instantly the two started to laugh and gave each other a high five. Kagome stopped her cleaning raid with an empty box of cigarettes in her hands, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Dude! It's been so long since I've talked to someone out of the family! How are you?" Inuyasha said with a smile, sitting down on the bed and leaving space for Shippo to hop up.  
  
He did and said "Oh I'm good! Can't complain! Life's been going pretty nicely with those boys to play around with."  
  
"Okay, I'm confused.weren't you the punk of the neighborhood? The one who peed on swings? And now you meet Inuyasha and you just start acting like a nice guy who's been friends with Inuyasha forever!? That just doesn't make sense! Besides how can you tell he's a demon?" Kagome exasperated, waving her cigarette box around.  
  
"Kagome, all demons in this day and age are friendly to one another! It's very rare to meet someone of the same stature as us and when we do, we demons always act friendly to one another. 'Cause if we don't look out for each other, who will?" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean you vixen! I'm a good demon! And you can tell that I'm a demon because of these." Shippo said, throwing off his large sneakers and revealing his fox feet. He then pulled down the back of his pants to release a steamy sweaty tail from his shorts. "Ah.that feels good." Shippo said, letting the cold hair gently brush against his tail.  
  
Kagome grabbed her mouth, afraid vomit would escape. That was the sickest thing she'd ever saw. "That is so disgusting! Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked behind her hand. Shippo looked over to her and glared and then noticed the box in her hand.  
  
"What's that vixen?" Shippo asked, making a piece of gum stretch out across the room and grab the box like it was a fly to the frog. "Drugs? So that's why you were all panicky.aren't you a little too young for these?" Shippo said with a satisfied grin on his face, waving the box back and forth.  
  
Inuyasha stared, quite stunned. Kagome.his Kagome.did drugs? He couldn't take this information so quickly. His body and brain panicking, he collapsed into a sitting position on Kagome's bed. A silent tear fell down Kagomes face and Shippo soon realized the severity of what he'd just done.  
  
"Do you think I like doing it?" Kagome asked. Silence answered her.  
  
"It's a horrible habit! I know I should break it! I'm going to break it! Before I met Inuyasha, so much pain was in my life. It was all just too much for me to handle. Then one day, I was offered a cigarette. When I took that first puff, it felt like I had been doing it forever. Like, the drug was a part of me that was hidden deep down and then brought up all of a sudden. It was wonderful. Soon I was getting every kind of damaging substance known to affect your body. The chemicals just eased the pain so much; I couldn't help but like it."  
  
"Then that faithful day when I bumped into Inuyasha. I knocked him down and when I looked up, I felt the same kind of jolt these drugs gave me. And the first time I kissed him, it felt like everything was washing away as well. As though, in his arms, was a sacred place that no one could make me sad in. This feeling just growing on me as the drugs did. And now, all I have to do is think of Inuyasha, and I realize that I don't need these drugs. I'm going to try my hardest to slowly get rid of this evil habit. Little by little I'll get rid of the drug until I'm drug free and happily with Inuyasha beside me!" Kagome looked up, with her eyes completely soaked with tears. She then said "That's the future, I want to live in.now and forever."  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, tears filling his eyes as well. Inuyasha quickly sprang across the room and enveloped Kagome in a very tight and hearty hug.  
  
Tears had also managed to well in Shippo's stubborn eyes. He quickly wiped them, muttering "Dust." and then said ".I'm sorry Kagome. Please accept my apology. Here." Shippo said walking over and handing the box to Kagome, who outreached a hand from Inuyasha's clenching grip.  
  
"Thank you Shippo-chan." Kagome said, releasing herself from Inuyasha and bending down to kiss the little boys' forehead. He blushed a bright red and started to stare at his feet stupidly. "How about we keep each others secrets and become friends.deal?"  
  
"Ok Kagome, deal!" Shippo said, shaking the girls hand and beginning to walk towards the door. Before he left though, he turned and said "And remember, if you ever need a favor, be sure to just ask. I'll tell Souta to make sure he tells me anything or else. I have a lot of resources so don't be shy now! See ya!" Shippo said, opening the door, exiting, and quickly shutting it behind himself to make sure no one got in.  
  
"Shippo.really is a nice boy." Kagome said to herself and then felt two arms wrap around her.  
  
"Let's go to that sacred ground you were talking about. Just the two of us." Inuyasha said, with Kagome turning in his grasp.  
  
She hugged him back and let the inu whisper sweet and lulling purrs into her ear, rocking back and forth. Purrs that were similar to a mother comforting her child, only they seemed to be even more heartfelt. Like from one lover to another.  
  
Inuyasha then whispered to her "No matter what happens Kagome, always remember that I'm with you. Even if your mind feels like it's in the pits of hell, I'll always be there, holding you and rocking you, while purring this sweet purr in your ear."  
  
Kagome dug her head into his body and cried, loudly this time. Letting whimpers and tears of sadness and happiness fade into the hanyou's red sweater.  
  
"I love you Kagome and you're the one I'll be with forever more."  
  
After ten minutes of this constant healing action passed, Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's now halfway damp clothes and looked up into his golden eyes. He looked down into her hazelnut brown eyes and smiled, making her smile as well. She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips and went back down, acting like Shippo and looking to the floor.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and said "You know, we should probably make an attempt to get to the mall today."  
  
"Oh, the mall! That's right, it's today isn't it! Ok let's go.Um... Inuyasha, your sweater." Kagome said embarrassed and he looked down at himself. A giant wet spot had formed from where Kagome had been crying.  
  
Laughing heartily, he unzipped the sweater and quickly took it off, revealing what he was wearing under it. Nothing but an extremely tight muscle shirt that acutely showed off his physical features. Kagome stared at him a moment, letting a small line of drool run down the side of her mouth. She snapped back to the world quickly though and remembered what she was wearing. The same outfit from two nights ago.DISGUSTING!!!  
  
Quickly Kagome threw off her clothes and tossed them into Inuyasha's arms, letting him realize she was undressed and let him return the stare she'd given him. After all it was only fair. She'd seen Inuyasha full bloom twice now. He should see her.  
  
After Inuyasha got a nice long look at Kagome posing for him in her underwear and bra, she quickly threw off her bra and tossed it into Inuyasha's face. The boy's nose quickly became infected with the girls' personal aroma and he almost passed out. Kagome took this confused time to grab a new bra, and clean clothes to put on. By the time he recovered, Kagome was fully dressed and had make up on, ready to go.  
  
Inuyasha took the bra off of his head and looked once again at the girl, hoping to see the vision only his dreams could imagine. No such luck though.darn. What Inuyasha did see though, pleased him still. Kagome had chosen a seemingly small green turtle neck sweater and khaki pants that matched. (Hey, do I have a good fashion taste for my characters? Tell me in your review.I wanna know.)  
  
Inuyasha smiled and said " You look nice."  
  
Kagome blushed and replied "You look sexy. Is that the smallest sized muscle shirt they have or something?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a toothy smile and said "Well smallest before the size where my shirt rips if I move my arms."  
  
Kagome licked her lips and grabbed his arm pulling him down on one knee and whispering "I'd be glad if you wore that size for me one day... Go down to the front door, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ok" Inuyasha said, his face turning tomato red as he hopped out the window.  
  
Giggling again and stuffing the cigarette box, that had been carelessly been tossed to the floor, into the special garbage can, Kagome left the room, grabbing her purse on the way out and locking the door before heading downstairs. She once again didn't notice the dark figure in the tree that had moved when Inuyasha came out. His opportunity was coming soon, making the red eyed figure, gain a big fanged smile. 'Soon very soon, it will be all over for the two of them.' the figure thought, jumping out of the tree and heading for Tokyo mall alone.  
  
A/N: Well sorry but another cliff hanger! This one will be answered in the next chapter. The next chapter I'm pretty sure is going to be a two-part chapter and will have more action then the past two have had. Hope it wasn't to lovey dovey for you all! ^_^ Sango, Miroku, and other characters will be returning next chapter, so stay tuned! Also from the one review I saw (since I'm not allowed online anymore, since I have to do my science project) you liked the Sesshomaru randomness so I'll try to use them in context. If I have a chapter like this though, where Sesshomaru doesn't make an appearance, I'll put a random tidbit after the author note. So read on just a little more and review! Until next time, Ja!  
  
Oh and also, this chapter was needed, for any who might think it's not. Things said in this chapter, will be used later on in context so we had to make it! Next chapter's action packed though! I promise!...hopefully.  
  
Sesshomaru's Random Sayings Corner (will be put as SRSC in next chapter): Friends help you move, but real friends help you move bodies.  
  
(Aww heck, one more.)  
  
All those who believe in psycho kinesis, raise my hand. 


End file.
